


Help me find this fanfic

by Believeinkook



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Believeinkook/pseuds/Believeinkook
Summary: I need help finding the jisung/seungmin fanfic!Han is called Peter and Seungmin is called Cherry
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 8





	Help me find this fanfic

I can’t remember the name of the fanfic and I didn’t bookmark it either :( 

Jisung and Seungmin worked in the same office as detectives with the other members. Everyone is called by their English names and it was inspired by Brooklyn nine-nine. Later in the fic jisung leaves to join the FBI 

I hope y’all can help me find it


End file.
